


Two Sizes Too Small

by JamesAeza



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Gen, Human Experimentation, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt, M/M, Medical Procedures, Restraints, Science Experiments, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tiny Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tiny Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders, a whole lot of bad, he learns fast, no beta we die like men, slight unsympathetic Logan at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: As Logan learns more about the job he was recently so excited to accept, he begins to wonder if the whole operation is really... ethical. Maybe it's time to start paying attention to his own moral compass.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pretty random idea that came to me while I was ignoring a boring movie.   
> It will probably be continued, let me know if you think it should/shouldn't be.  
> Does anyone actually read my notes?  
> As always, I hope you enjoy.

Logan had, at first, been very glad to be admitted to this job. He was fascinated by biology, always had been, and this was an extremely difficult position to land, even as just an intern. He’d been more excited than he’d even been before to be able to learn from the world’s best scientists. 

That was, until they started handing him the rejects. 

The thing that the team was studying was genetic engineering, it had taken many years to get to the point of tiny people, anywhere between six and twelve inches tall. But not all of them continued to be useful, and the useless ones were often handed off to the new guy, barely older than a kid. 

The first time they had done such, it was a chilly morning in November. He’d arrived to work precisely on time, almost late from oversleeping and then forgetting to plug in the coffee machine. 

Shortly after he’d arrived, his boss had burst in on him, dropping a small cage roughly on the table. Logan had looked up, waiting for an explanation. 

“P-410 is sick,” she had quickly informed him. “Either fix it or put it down, I don’t care.”

“Yes ma’am.” Logan immediately accepted the order. After she left, he glanced down at the tiny person. 

They were trembling, cowering in the corner, as far away from Logan as they could get. Logan had to admit, he was fascinated. This was the first time he’d actually seen one in the flesh. Even if this one was defective, it was still incredible to see. 

He assumed that the first thing to do was a check-up similar to how he might examine a full-sized human. He was quite familiar with the procedure. 

He carefully opened the latch and swung the little door open, and the little person tried to force himself further into the corner. Logan thought he might have heard a little whimper. 

After putting on a pair of gloves, he stated in his most authoritative voice, “Come out here, now.”

Teary-eyed, P-410 started to crawl towards the door. Logan carefully lifted him up, marveling at just how delicate and sensitive they really were. He also ignored a quiet whine. 

First, he measured him, noting that he was on the smaller side, barely reaching seven inches and weighing less than ten pounds. Then he deposited him on a little examination bed, restraining him with the straps so he wouldn’t try to get up or run. He didn’t resist, just allowing Logan to have his way. 

Logan’s hands were not used to the tiny equipment needed for these creatures, but he managed to get his pulse, blood pressure, and temperature. Their body temperatures were significantly higher than humans, and rested comfortably around 110 degrees fahrenheit. This one nearly reached 113. He hadn’t stopped trembling uncontrollably or whimpering quietly as Logan went about his check-up. Logan was quietly narrating everything he did, knowing from experience that this way he was less likely to startle or upset an unstable patient. 

When he took a break to go mark something off on his paper, he heard a quiet voice behind him. 

“Are… are you gonna kill me?”

Logan turned around, surprised. “Well, no,” he began. “You don’t have anything more than a common cold, you should be back to normal in just a few days.”

“Oh,” was the only response he received. 

The realization hit Logan like a train. 

He could not imagine how terrifying it would be to be toyed with day after day, a mild cold a threat of death. The only reason he’d gotten this far was the ability to dehumanize the subjects in his mind, and now, with this (objectively adorable) little guy right in front of him, that was gone forever. 

He sat down, moving himself almost to eye level with the other, who was squirming a little under the restraints. 

“Are you feeling okay?” 

He looked incredulous at the question. “...me? Okay?”

“Yes.”

“Uh, I mean,” he shifted a little. “I guess.”

Logan glanced down at the sheet he’d been given for P-410. He was only eighteen years old, which made his heart stutter. 

“That’s good. What are your symptoms?”

“Uhh… I’m not sure. I guess I have a headache, and a cough. I’m a little achy and I feel kinda sick.”

Logan made a mark on his paper. “Thank you. I am going to prescribe 20 mg of ibuprofen every six hours, and keep you here under observation for the next two weeks.” That would have been overkill for a human, but these creatures’ bodies were very volatile. He was unsure what this could turn into if left alone. 

“Oh.” P-410 seemed visibly uncomfortable. “Okay. Thanks, I guess.”

Logan nodded briskly. “Certainly. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?” He looked highly taken aback at the question, it took him a moment to regain his bearings before answering. 

“Well, maybe if you loosened these a little,” he asked hesitantly, pulling a little at the straps holding him down. 

“Of course.” Logan quickly began adjusting the restraints, not missing the flinch as his hand got close. He probably would have been able to get out had he tried, but it wasn’t like Logan was unable to catch him, and besides, he didn’t make any move to run.

Logan picked up the cage he’d been delivered in and the bed with P-410 on it, and he gently set them on a shelf near his eye-level. “Is this adequate? This way you can rest, and I can keep an eye on you.”

He still seemed to be in shock. “Oh. Um, yes, it’s fine. Thank you.”

“Excellent. I will find more things soon to make you more comfortable, but for now you will have to make do.”

He nodded slowly. 

“Ah, one last thing,” Logan said, noting the tension in the other’s shoulders at his voice. “Is there anything you prefer to be called besides P-410? It seems a bit… degrading.”

“Oh.” He could not have cared less about that, by now he was quite used to being degraded. But it still meant a lot that this man would ask. Maybe he wasn’t like the others. The ones who would poke and prod and talk like he wasn’t there. “I… sometimes I call myself Patton.”

“Patton it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Logan had been handed a reject had been a little different. Patton had been calmly snoozing on his shelf, now complete with a blanket and several pocket-sized books when his boss had walked in. The cage was at arm’s length, the little person inside shouting threats and profanities. She had dropped it in front of him as quickly as possible, and right next to it was a small button to activate the shock collar around the subject’s neck. This must be a difficult one. 

“It won’t cooperate,” she stated, and Logan had to bite his tongue to stop himself from correcting her, saying  _ he _ . “Says it wants to see its brother. Put it in its place, Logan.” He nodded mutely as she let herself out, before turning his attention to the small person, who seemed to be silently seething. He glanced down at the page. R-919. 

“Brother, huh?” Logan began. 

“Shut up. Don’t talk to me.”

So this was going to be harder than expected. Logan figured the first approach was calmly firm. “If I open this door, are you going to bolt?”

“Guess.”

Logan assumed that meant yes. He sighed, lifting the remote. “I don’t want to buzz you,” he began, “but I will. I’m going to open this door now, and I’d strongly recommend you don’t force my hand.”

Logan really hoped he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to deal with that on that particular day. He slowly opened the door, and thankfully R-919 stayed put. Logan began to reach in, but was quickly stopped. “Please don’t grab me.” The voice seemed oddly desperate, and Logan pulled back quickly. “I will have to touch you at some point, but you may exit by yourself if you would prefer it that way.”

He had gratefully scampered out, and Logan wondered if the threat of a shock had really been so awful as to force him into obedience. 

“Alright,” Logan was not sure how to go about this. “I am told you are requesting an audience with your brother, who is…” he glanced down at the record. Not just brother.  _ Twin _ . “R-918, and currently in a group being tested for pain response.”

R-919 made an unintelligible noise before looking up at Logan. “He’s not as strong as I am. It’ll  _ break  _ him. He needs me.”

Logan nodded. “I see.” he gestured to a small chair on the table. “Please, sit.”

He shook his head. “Can’t. Please don’t make me. Everything hurts.”

“Ah. In that case I will need to examine you.”

He jumped back. “No! You can’t! Please, please don’t touch me!” 

Logan was at a loss, unsure how to deal with a clearly traumatized but wholly uncooperative subject. He sighed. “I do need to touch you, but I will do so as little as possible if it would make you more comfortable.”

He looked up at Logan, shocked. “Really? You’d do that?”

“Certainly. Now, please begin by removing your shirt.”

He started to before glancing up at Patton. “Does he have to- uh-”

“Do not worry about him, he is asleep,” Logan informed him, not missing the shift in R-919’s posture upon hearing ‘he’ rather than ‘it’. As he got to work on his top, Logan asked, “As I asked him as well, I believe it makes sense to ask you if you have a name that you prefer.”

He looked up at him, confusion clear in his eyes. “Uh- well, um, I- I guess my brother used to call me Roman.”

“Would you like it if I called you that?” 

He paused for a moment, thinking. “Yes, I think I would.”

“Excellent. Did you call your brother by a name?”

“I- yeah I called him Remus, becau- ow!”

“Ah, apologies.” Roman looked up at him. Logan had been distracting him with questions, and Roman hadn’t noticed that he’d already started examining him. The big fingers on his torso, tracing over the patterns of bruises were almost too much- he couldn’t do this-

“How old are you?” Logan’s gentle voice interrupted the thoughts, pulling his mind away from the fact that he was being  _ touched _ . 

“Um, I’m- I don’t know.” He’d never really thought about it before, and it wasn’t like he kept a calendar. 

“Ah. No matter.” Logan glanced over at his paper. “It’s right here. You turned twenty-one two months ago.”

“Oh.” As he was considering how to respond to that, Logan pulled his shirt back over his head. “There. You’re done. Would you like a painkiller?”

“Uhh… yeah. Thanks.”

After handing him the pill, Logan seated him in the little chair, sitting down himself and bringing himself to eye level. “I understand about your brother. I’m going to do what I can, but you need to promise me something.”

Roman looked up at him, shock and something else in his eyes. Something like… hope. Logan wondered how long it had been since this man had felt hope. “I… I-”

“Will you promise?”

“I… anything,” he managed to force out. 

“You have to cooperate. You have to do what they tell you, and you have to be good.”

Roman nodded slowly. “I can do that.”

“I’m going to keep you here for awhile, tell them I’m working with you, and then when you go back you have to be obedient and submissive, okay?”

Roman cringed a little at the idea, but nodded again. “I can do anything if it means I’ll get to see Remus again.”

Logan heard a sudden noise from above him, turning to find Patton stirring a little. “Ah, he’s awake.” he lifted Roman’s chair, depositing him next to Patton. He heard Roman give a little yelp. As Patton slowly entered back into consciousness, Logan introduced the two. “Roman, Patton. Patton, Roman. I suggest you get to know each other, because you might be together for awhile.”

“Hi,” Patton muttered, still bleary from sleep and medicine.

“Hello.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next time she burst into the room angrily, Logan thought he was ready. 

How wrong he’d been. 

The person- a boy, too young-looking to be a man, not even six inches, was dressed in long black clothing and his face was hidden in his hands. 

“This is D-2.” She had supplied. “It was a failed hybrid. Ended up with too many of the snake traits. Do what you want with it.”

Logan nodded, glancing down at the page. He was only 15 years old and shaking violently, clearly terrified and frozen. 

Ah, of course he’d be cold. Snakes were cold-blooded animals, maybe that was why he’d been cast aside. As soon as she’d left, Logan opened up the door, knowing it was unlikely that he had the physical capacity to stand, let alone try to run. As expected, he stayed put. 

Logan cleared his throat. “D-2,” he began. “I am now going to lift you and move you somewhere more comfortable.”

The boy didn’t move, and Logan slowly picked him up. Still no response. When he still didn’t react after being placed on an examination bed, Logan checked to see if he was awake. He was not. 

Logan was fairly confident he’d passed out from the cold. Taking his temperature, he found it at 101 degrees. Not ideal. His mind raced for a solution before he moved over to the sink, filling a small bowl with pleasantly warm water. 

He then turned back to the boy, taking his first good look at him. 

His skin was dark brown, starkly contrasted by the pale scales that coated a little over half of his face. As Logan methodically removed his clothes, he noted that the scales didn’t stop after his face. Leaving his underwear on, Logan carefully deposited him in the water, cautious that his head wouldn’t go under. 

Logan watched carefully as he slowly warmed up, fascinated by the tiny half-snake-half-human. He started twitching after about 20 minutes, head nodding a bit as he fought his way back into consciousness. He lazily surveyed his surroundings before snapping fully awake and glancing around. He scrambled out of the bowl, which was where Logan had to intervene. He didn’t touch him, not wanting to frighten him, but addressed him firmly. “D-2.” 

The boy’s face snapped up. “Oh.” 

“I will have to ask you to get back in, I do not believe you are yet warm enough.”

He nodded, climbing back into the water slowly, eyes cautiously on Logan. After he’d entered, Logan began. “I am told you are a failed snake hybrid.”

He nodded slowly, painfully aware of that fact. He looked up at Logan. 

The human hadn’t tried to touch him yet. At least, not while he was lucid, though his clothes had been removed. 

He was surprised when the human started making conversation. 

“Do you have a preferred name to D-2?” He asked.

D-2 gave him an unbelieving look. He’d never been asked that before. Truth was, he did call himself something, but why should he trust the human with that information? Instead, he just shook his head. “Maybe just call me Dee for now?” He asked, confused. 

Logan nodded curtly. “Excellent,” he stated. “Nice to meet you, Dee.”

All Dee could manage was a quiet, “Yeah.”

Logan looked at him intently for a moment before becoming distracted. “Oh. I have an idea,” he informed the three small people in the room. “I’ll be right back. Don’t move, okay?”

Patton and Roman nodded, Dee just waited, paralysed. 

Logan left the room. 

Patton slowly moved towards the edge of the shelf, glancing curiously at Dee. “You’re Dee, huh?” He asked. Dee nodded, already on the defensive. “I’m Patton,” the cheerful man said. “And this is Roman.” When he didn’t answer, Patton went on. “Logan’s… different, I think. Maybe not completely different, but at least he’s got a heart in there.”

Dee nodded, accepting the information. It wasn’t long before the door swung open. 

Logan dropped a clean set of long black clothes and a small towel in front of Dee before moving to the shelf next to the occupied one and setting up a heat lamp. Dee was touched by the thoughtful actions. “There,” he said, finishing up. “Seeing as you have been rejected from the main tests, I don’t need to test you. You can just live here, and if you are comfortable someday, I may be interested in taking a look at you.”

Dee cringed back at that, and Logan corrected himself. “Not unless you are okay with it, and not yet.”

Dee nodded slowly, almost unable to believe that this was happening to him. Why was the human being so nice? Maybe only to gain his trust, so he could hurt him later. But then again, why would he need his trust when he could force Dee into anything he wanted?

Mysteries, mysteries. But he would figure Logan out. 

After he’d finished dressing, Logan waited for permission, then dropped him on the shelf with the heat lamp. Dee almost moaned with contentment. It felt unbelievably good to bask in the heat he’d lacked his whole short life. 

After a few silent minutes, he glanced over at Patton and Roman, who were, uncomfortably, watching him. He paused. “Can I help you?”

Patton shook his head. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, kiddo. You just look so…”

_ Weird. Ugly. Horrible. Destroyed.  _

“-cool.”

Cool? No one had ever called him cool before. And no one had treated him as well as Logan was now. 

_ Cool.  _

Maybe his life was finally taking a turn for the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.   
> I always love to receive comments, concrit and grammar corrections welcome and encouraged as well.   
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
